


30 Day Smut Challenge ~ Tronnor

by orphan_account



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabbles, Edging, HMU, Handcuffs, Kinks, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Toys, Tronnor, Whipping, all the sex, can't tag for the life of me, goodbye everyone I have sinned, hornyass boys, kinKy sHit I am impure, meSsy seKs, so much sex, so much smut oh god, we can carpool down or something, we're all going to hell c ya there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of tronnor smut!! I may not be able to post every single day, but I'll do my best! hope you enjoy this free pass to hell everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

30 Day Smut Challenge !¡

Day 1 - first time  
Day 2 - public sex  
Day 3 - toys  
Day 4 - quickie  
Day 5 - videotaping  
Day 6 - skype sex  
Day 7 - wedding night  
Day 8 - handcuffs  
Day 9 - rimming  
Day 10 - age difference  
Day 11 - daddy kink  
Day 12 - whipping  
Day 13 - cross dressing  
Day 14 - hand job  
Day 15 - pain play  
Day 16 - teasing only  
Day 17 - masturbation  
Day 18 - shy sex  
Day 19 - getting off while clothed  
Day 20 - sweet n slow sex  
Day 21 - doggy style  
Day 22 - blow job  
Day 23 - paint play  
Day 24 - sex on a piano  
Day 25 - after a fight  
Day 26 - extremely dom/sub  
Day 27 - edging  
Day 28 - spanking  
Day 29 - get caught  
Day 30 - messy sex

STAY TUNED, hopefully a new drabble will be uploaded each day!


	2. Day 1 - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye gets deflowered and it's all very cute

Troye is a bundle of nerves, wound so tight that he shies when Connor touches his arm.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, baby?" Connor's voice is gentle.  
"Yeah, yes, I'm just - I'm worried I'll hurt you." Troye says this to the ground. He's ashamed that he's never done this before, ashamed that Connor has more experience and Troye might not be able to make him feel as good as the others. Connor's fingers slip under his chin and lift it until their eyes meet.  
"Troye. It's okay. I promise you won't hurt me, you could never hurt me. And, if you're not ready, that's okay."  
"No, Connor, I want this. More than anything." Connor's smile could melt icebergs, it's melting Troye. And when their lips touch, something explodes in Troye's chest like it does every time. Connor's mouth is cool and soft and his lips go white when Troye sucks on them. He could kiss Connor forever and ever. And by the time Connor's hands have found their way up Troye's shirt, most of his nerves have dissolved.  
"Troye," Connor's voice is a low moan into Troye's neck and it makes the younger boy breathless. Connor's hands are everywhere, and Troye can feel himself getting harder and harder in his pants. Blushing at the sensation, he grinds into Connor shyly. Connor sighs and sucks on Troye's neck so hard that it'll leave a hickey. Troye can feel his boyfriend's hard on against him. His breathing is getting faster and shallower, from nerves and pleasure and wanting this so, so bad. He tugs at Connor's shirt and it's off almost immediately. Troye runs his hands over Connor's chest. No matter how many times he sees Connor like this, he's still amazed.  
"God, you're hot." Troye blushes, having said this almost involuntarily, and Connor giggles and attacks his boyfriend's jawline with his lips. And in this manner, sweet and slow and fumbling, Troye's shirt comes off, and his pants, and Connor's, until only two thin layers of fabric are separating them. Troye swallows, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. This is it. It's happening. Connor brushes his hair out of his face and grabs Troye's hand, leading him to the bed.  
"Okay, baby?"  
"Yeah," Troye smiles nervously. "I'm okay." And Connor's down on the bed and Troye is bridging Con's hips with his knees and kissing him like the world is ending. He pulls away, flushed, stomach kicking with nervous excitement. Connor puts a hand on Troye's face.  
"Are you sure, baby?"  
"Yes." Troye's voice is full of steely determination. Connor smiles, and in one quick motion takes Troye by the back of his neck. Troye's lips are swollen and his hard on is aching, begging to be touched. Without breaking the kiss, Connor fumbles on the bedside table for a condom and lube. Troye kneels over him, fingertips hovering nervously over the hem of Connor's underwear. Connor nods at him.  
"Take them off, love." Troye does, hands trembling. Free of its confine, Connor's dick presses against his stomach. Connor lets out a soft gasp at the sensation, and Troye can feel his own cock straining even more.  
"God, baby." Connor's dick is even more amazing than his abs. Obviously. Connor's hands are fumbling at Troye's waist, finally pulling his boxers to his knees. Troye kicks them off without too much trouble, and then they're face to face, stark naked and harder than stone.  
"Ready?" Connor's voice is so gentle and Troye feels so safe with him.  
"Ready." And Troye's moaning breathily as Connor slips a condom onto him, bucking into his boyfriend's touch.  
"Fingers first," Connor murmurs, dousing Troye's slender fingers with lube. It's much colder than Troye expected, and slippery.  
"Now?" Troye's heart is going to beat right out of his chest at this rate. Connor nods, legs pulled to his chest. He's so beautiful that Troye can't breathe. Carefully, slowly, Troye slips one finger into Connor, up to the second knuckle, both of them gasping at the unfamiliar feeling. Connor's so tight, and he's sighing under Troye, pressing his head back into the bed. Troye adds a second finger, cautiously, the sight of them inside Connor almost enough to make him come right now. And when Connor lets out a loud, low moan, he just about does.  
"More," Connor gasps, eyes screwed shut. Troye slips in another finger, and the fullness in Connor makes him half-scream his boyfriends name. Troye is wriggling on his knees, desperate for some friction on his leaking cock.  
"Troye- Troye. Can you fuck me, baby?" To the surprise of both boys, Troye doesn't hesitate to grab the lube and smear it generously over his dick. He moans at the feeling. Pulling his fingers out of Connor, who gasps at the loss of stimulation, Troye scoots forward slightly on the bed.  
"Okay," Troye's voice is higher than normal. "Can I..?"  
"Yes, oh god yes." And Troye is sliding into Connor's ass, his vision blinking in and out. He stops about halfway in to let Connor adjust. Connor is moaning so loudly the neighbors might be able to hear, and Troye is gasping and grunting and coming apart at the seams. God, this is so much better than a handjob. Finally, Connor grabs Troye's hips and slides him the rest of the way in. Holy fucking shit. Connor is screaming his boyfriend's name, begging him to move. Troye gets a rhythm going, blinded by how good every thrust feels. He's hitting the spot inside Connor that makes him go cross eyed, and jerking his cock. And then Troye is cumming, filling up Connor's ass, shaking with pleasure. His cheeks go dark red with embarrassment about cumming first, about not being able to get Connor off. But with an earthshaking yell, Connor shoots ribbons of cum all over Troye's hands and chest, almost crying at the sensation.  
"Oh my god, oh my fucking god." Connor runs a hand through Troye's hair, giggling at his boyfriends reaction. Troye slides out of Connor and ties the filled condom, breathing hard and slick with sweat. Collapsing on the bed next to his boyfriend, Troye is still riding the high from his orgasm.  
"That was great baby, you did so great." Connor leans over to kiss Troye's neck.  
"I'm sorry it didn't last longer..." Troye murmurs, ears red.  
"No, love, it was perfect, you were perfect." It had been absolutely perfect.  
"That felt really good." Troye raves. "So fucking good." Connor giggles, reaching for the first available thing to clean them up, which happened to be his t-shirt. He wipes Troye's hands and chest, and his own stomach free of cum.  
"You did moan like a little whore," Connor teases, adding five shades of red to Troye's face.  
"Shut up! I wasn't the one screaming so loud everyone outside on the street could hear!" Troye crosses his arms, defensive. Laughing, Connor pushes Troye's hair back and kisses the soft patch of skin behind the boy's ear.  
"I love you."  
"Love you more."


	3. Day 2 - Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horny boys get stuck in an airport due to a delayed flight. what to do?

"The things I'm going to do to you when we get home..." Troye murmurs into Connor's ear. "You won't be able to sit down for a week." Connor pushes his boyfriend off, blushing.  
"Troye, I swear, if you give me a boner..."  
"Too late." Troye smiles sweetly, grabbing Connor's inner thigh with his long, slender fingers.  
"Fuck you!" Connor's ears are going red as he shifts his luggage to conceal his lap.  
"We're about to board a three hour flight! What am I supposed to do about this?" Troye shrugs, clearly enjoying Connor's struggle.  
"Three hours isn't that long." He grins. Connor glares and puts in his earbuds, determined not to make this problem worse than it already is. The perky flight attendant stands up at the front of the room. Her bright smile contrasts harshly with the news she's sharing.  
"We regret to inform you that flight 209 has been cancelled due to weather issues. There's another flight you can take in four hours." Popping her gum, she sits back down with a trashy magazine.  
"Oh my god," Troye groans, slumping in his chair. "We're basically gonna be here overnight."  
"Oh, you're the one with the problem?" Connor whines, gesturing to his lap. His dick has filled a little just listening to Troye talk. God, that husky voice...  
"Now it's gonna be seven fucking hours with a boner, you little shit."  
"Or not." Troye is grinning slyly.  
"What?"  
"Well, we need to buy tickets first, actually."  
"Troye!" Connor groans, incredibly annoyed but turned on by his boyfriend's antics.  
"Sorry," Troye chirps. "I don't make the rules."

But he was making all the rules when he had Connor pushed up against the cool wall of a bathroom stall, kissing him roughly. Connor has his hands on Troye's nearly nonexistent hips, grinding into him.  
"Are you sure we can do this here?" He mutters, breathless.  
"Well, I think if people come in here and hear you screaming like a little bitch, they'll leave pretty quick." Troye nibbles Connor's neck, sighing.  
"I don't scream!" Connor argues.  
"You do, but maybe try not to this time." Troye's hands are up Connor's shirt, setting everything he touches on fire.  
"What if we get arrested? Can't that happen when you have sex in public?" Connor worries.  
"We won't get arrested. It's not like anyone can actually see us fucking. Now shut up and kiss me." Connor does, tongue darting into Troye's little mouth. Troye gets ahold of the hem of Connor's shirt and breaks away briefly to tug it over his head. Tweaking Connor's nipple hard between two fingers, Troye pulls off his own shirt. Connor gasps at the sensation, grinding against Troye.  
"C'mon, c'mon, take off your pants." Troye grunts into Connor's neck. "Quick."  
Connor obliges, sliding his jeans to the tiled floor. He's quite hard now, and so ready for Troye to fuck him. Troye's fumbling with his belt and zipper, but he finally gets his skinny jeans pulled off and piled on the ground. Connor's eyes go wide suddenly.  
"Wait. Do we have stuff?" Troye smirks and leans down to dig around in the pockets of his discarded jeans.  
"Always." He says, triumphantly holding up lube and a condom. Troye slides off his underwear, letting his boyfriend get a good view before sliding the condom onto his length. He moans a little at the touch. Troye grabs the hem of Connor's boxers and tugs them off, revealing Connor fully, in all his glory. Troye reaches down to pump Connor's cock a few times, leaving him shaking and grunting. Smearing lube over his fingers, Troye steps forward to kiss Connor messily. All of a sudden, Connor feels an amazingly painful pressure in his ass. Troye is sliding his finger in and out slowly, nibbling at Connor's ear.  
"You're so tight," he murmurs. "No matter how much I fuck you you're always so tight." Those words combined with the feeling in his ass make Connor moan loudly. He's not even thinking about whether people can hear anymore. Troye adds another finger, and another, until Connor's a shaking mess. He pumps his fingers in and out vigorously, causing Connor to scratch up and down his back.  
"You ready?" Troye whispers to his boyfriend, his own cock straining for release.  
"So ready." Connor replys. Troye hitches Connor's legs up around his waist, balancing him on the wall behind them. He's much stronger than his diminutive 5'8 would suggest. Smearing his dick with lube, Troye lines himself up and looks up at Connor.  
"Go, baby." Connor breathes, and Troye is pushing into him slowly. Connor grunts and moans, desperately trying to adjust to the stretch. Troye is panting breathily, aching to fuck his boyfriend like there's no tomorrow.  
"Move," Connor groans at last. Troye pushes in fully, causing Connor to whine loudly and push his ankles into Troye's back.  
"Troye, oh god..." Connor's head is slammed back into the wall, delicious painful pleasure coursing through him in waves. Troye is moaning lowly, beginning to thrust in and out slowly. He pulls almost all the way out of Connor, and slams back in so quickly that Connor's teeth rattle and a scream escapes his lips. Oh. Maybe he does scream a little. Raking his nails down Troye's back, Connor takes every thrust, every hit to his prostate threatening to make him cum. Troye is moaning and gasping, his body slick with sweat and his eyes rolled back. A few hard thrusts later, Connor is cumming, followed shortly by Troye filling his ass. Breathing hard and grunting from the stimulation, Troye slides out of Connor and lowers him to the ground. When he does, Connor's cum slides off where it was trapped between their bodies and splatters all over the stall's floor. They hear a loud, quick 'oh my god!', then fast footsteps and the door slamming. Dissolving in embarrassed giggles, Troye slips off and ties the condom. Connor wipes them down with the rough toilet paper and does his best to clean up his cum splashed jeans.  
"Nice," he murmurs. "I'm gonna smell like a used condom for six hours." Troye laughs, kissing his collarbone. He's flushed and sweaty and so fucking hot.  
"You know that's the best smell."


	4. Day 3 - Toys

"It should be under Sivan?" Connor is tapping his fingers on the underside of the counter lightly. He's fucking starving, and the smells wafting from the restaurant are heaven.  
"I don't have that reservation here." The young waitress looks equal parts apologetic and bored. Connor spins around to find Troye chatting with his parents.  
"Troye?"  
"Yeah?" He replies, smiling brightly.  
"You did make the reservation, right?" The smile slides off Troye's face as he chews his bottom lip.  
"Oh man, I actually forgot. I'm so sorry guys!" He looks like a puppy that's been scolded.  
"It's a half hour wait." The waitress offers.  
"That's not bad!" Troye's mom chirps. "More time to catch up." Troye grins apologetically. Connor smiles, a mask for his growing annoyance. How many times had he asked Troye to make the reservation? Connor didn't mean to be pissy, but he always got like this when he was really hungry. Low blood sugar. They chat for a bit about Troye's tour and Connor's YouTube videos. Troye's parents are so nice, but for some reason Connor is feeling so irritable that he has to excuse himself to the bathroom. He rinses his hands and uses the water to fix his hair. The door bangs open and Troye is there, looking suprisingly threatening for how small and slim he is.  
"What the hell, Connor. I'm sorry about the reservation, but is that really a good reason to act all pissy in front of my parents? It's not cool." Connor exhales, suddenly realizing how childish he's being.  
"I'm sorry. I really am. Low blood sugar, you know... but that's not an excuse. I'm being a brat."  
"Yeah." Troye's voice has lost some of its fierceness. He's softening.  
"Yeah." The two boys stand looking at each other in the dim light for a second.  
"I brought you something, actually." Troye's voice has gone quieter, and velvety. He hands Connor something from the pocket of his letterman jacket.  
"Oh my god, Troye." It's the remote to a vibrator, a small one. "Do you have it in?" Troye nods.  
"Thought you could use this on me during dinner. But I wasn't gonna give it to you until you apologized." Connor can feel his dick fill a little at the thought of the vibrator up Troye's ass, and the power Connor has over it.  
"Let's go. Try to be civil. And if you turn that on before I've got a napkin on my lap..."  
"Got it."

"I'll have the ravioli and- oh!" Troye's reaction is immediate and Connor can't help giggling a little as his boyfriend catches his eye, glaring.  
"Everything okay, sir?" The waiter asks. Troye's mom looks concerned. His dad is engrossed in the menu.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Troye's voice is raspy. "I'll have the ravioli and the side salad, please." It does things to Connor, knowing that he's the only one who gets what's going on. And that he's the one that's doing it to him. Connor sees Troye shift slightly in his seat, then squeeze his eyes shut like he's trying not to moan a porn soundtrack. Not wanting him to cum in his pants, Connor turns the vibrator down a few notches under the table. Troye visibly relaxes a little. Connor's glad for the long tablecloth and the napkin in his lap. Troye's parents keep trying to make conversation, but it's difficult for both boys who have something more pressing on their minds. Troye is squirming as Connor adjusts the speed of the vibrator, kicking Connor under the table. Every time Troye twists his hips or breathes hard through his nose, it goes straight to Connor's crotch. God, he just wants to fuck Troye, then and there. By the end of the meal, there's sweat on Troye's forehead and his dad is worrying he's gotten sick.  
"You've been working so hard," he says, brow furrowed.  
"I'm fine, dad." Troye says, voice strained. "Just tired." When they finally bid goodbye to the Sivan-Mellets and get into the car, Connor doesn't even wait. Tugging down Troye's jeans, he gives his boyfriend much needed release, his mouth and hands bringing Troye to his orgasm in minutes. Troye jerks Connor off from the passenger seat, almost causing them to hit a tree as Connor comes, moaning his boyfriend's name.

They don't get much sleep that night, and Troye can't sit down for a while


	5. Day 4 - Quickie

"She's gonna wake up," Troye mutters into Connor's mouth.   
"She won't wake up." Troye looks down the hallway to the door that separates their sleeping toddler from them.   
"Maybe if we're quiet," he concedes, chewing his lip. "And it has to be fast." Connor smiles and swoops Troye's slender frame up around the waist. Squealing, Troye presses a finger to his lips.   
"Shhh,"  
"Got it," Connor smirks. Setting Troye down on their marble kitchen island, he clears the countertop of their daughter's toys with a swish of his arm.   
"We're gonna do this here?" Troye is incredulous. They hadn't had sex anywhere but locked safely in their bedroom since adopting Maddie.   
"We'll be quick. Stay here." Connor disappears down the hallway, leaving Troye balanced on the counter, heart hammering like he's seventeen years old again. Connor tiptoes back into the kitchen clutching lube and a condom. Troye can see his husband's hard-on through his loose pajama pants. Connor doesn't waste time getting between Troye's legs and crushing their mouths together. It's rough, and different than it's been for a long time. Troye moans softly, everywhere Connor touches feeling electrified and light. Connor's hands are pulling at Troye's shirt, and Troye thinks he hears a noise that could be Maddie but brushes it off. Troye likes the fancy pajamas that button down the shirt front, and it takes Connor a little bit to unclasp all of the buttons. Connor isn't even wearing a shirt, and Troye's hands are roaming all over his tanned chest. Connor has a great mouth, and Troye is melting like putty under him. His mouth tastes like toothpaste and smoke and Troye is lapping it up. Connor has his hands under Troye's ass, lifting him up into Connor's lips. When they first got together, when Troye was nineteen, they'd make out like this for hours, until their lips were throbbing and they'd cum in their pants. Speaking of pants, Connor is tugging off his husband's silky pajama bottoms with one hand, the other tangled in Troye's messy curls.   
"We have to be quick," Troye murmurs.   
"I know." Connor nibbles the smaller man's neck softly, kicking off his own pajama pants. "C'mere." Pulling Troye into him, Connor kisses him desperately. Troye's arms are around him so tightly, like he's scared of what'll happen if he lets go. Finally breaking from the passionate kiss, Troye yanks his husband's boxers down quickly. Connor moans at the feeling of his dick hitting his stomach. Troye wriggles out of his underwear and grabs the condom from the counter beside him.  
"Better make me cum fast."   
"Oh, you know I can." Connor smirks, taking the condom. He tears it open with his teeth and rolls it over his length, standing between Troye's legs. Connor's voice is higher than Troye's, but his moans are always low and guttural. Troye passes him the lube, squirming on the counter in anticipation. Connor slicks his fingers and dick up generously with lube and groans so loudly that Troye has to clamp a hand over his mouth.   
"Ready?" Troye nods, bracing himself for Connor's fingers. Then one is pushing inside of him, cool and long and causing Troye to gasp. A second finger brings tears to his eyes and causes him to moan softly as Connor scissors them in and out. And a third causes stars to flash behind Troye's eyes as he bucks forward to fuck himself on Connor's fingers. When Connor pulls them out suddenly, the emptiness makes Troye groan. Connor lines up with Troye's stretched, lubed-up hole and looks up at him one last time for consent. Upon getting it, he pushes in gradually, then all at once. No matter how many times he has a dick up his ass, Troye will never get used to the feeling when he bottoms out and Connor hits that little bundle of nerves inside him. He can't help but let out a small scream, making them both go rigid in anticipation of Maddie's wails. When nothing is heard, Connor grabs Troye's ass and thrusts in and out of him gently, picking up speed as his orgasm gets closer. Troye is a mess, writhing on the cold granite as Connor jackhammers into him.  
"Fucking- hell, Connor. Fuck." Troye is gasping, barely able to stay quiet. Connor barely needs to brush his hand over the head of Troye's cock to make him cum in ribbons all over his chest. And then Connor's coming with a choked off yell deep inside Troye.   
"Oh god, fuck. Fuck." Troye's orgasm was so intense that he's still riding it, his vision blacking out and filling back in.   
"Well, she didn't wake up," Connor pants, sliding out of Troye.   
"Good job, us." Troye reaches out for a cum-covered high five, which Connor returns.   
"That- that was possibly the most dad thing I've ever done." Troye giggles sheepishly.   
"Other than this," murmurs Connor, wiping Troye's cum off his chest with a polka-dotted bib.


End file.
